


九点钟来敲门是不会被睡懒觉的人原谅的

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 简介：九点钟来敲门是不会被睡懒觉的人原谅的，除非他很喜欢你
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 2





	九点钟来敲门是不会被睡懒觉的人原谅的

01.

今天吉鲁在床上睁眼时发现自己竟然起得比预先设定的闹钟还要早，先是不可思议地一愣，拜托，是休息日啊，随后了然于心地对自己叹气，哦，你把今天的约会记得真牢。

明明昨晚一切都正常，吉鲁想，自己和平常一样倒头就睡，可没有跟个青春期躁动不安的高中生似得在那儿傻傻激动，幻想着第一次约会如何如何。

况且这此的约会甚至算不上什么正式的约会，至少不是“吉鲁标准”里的正式约会，这种简简单单的邀约怎么可能会撩动一个自诩情场高手的心呢？

但吉鲁没想到是，今天早上他的身体还是老实地率先作出了对于这次约会的第一个诚实反应，拉开窗帘时照在身上的淡淡晨光让他明白，是期待比闹钟先一步叫醒了他。

“好吧，奥利维尔·吉鲁，你现在比高中生好不到哪儿去。”

虽然在又一次经历青春期这一点上自我嘲弄，但吉鲁不得不承认意外起得早对他来说有个好处，超出预计的充沛时间允许他频繁地出入衣柜和浴室两点之间，在镜子前对自己的仪表投入十万分的注意力——这并不代表他寻常不这么做，只是今天尤其如此。

就在吉鲁站在镜子前，终于确定好满意的搭配，最后准备挑选一条合适的领带就出门时，突然意识到今天只是去对方的家里而已，而且是去学做Raclette的——如果艾登那条消息没有开玩笑的话——也就是说，他根本没必要穿的那么正式。

吉鲁的嘴角扭曲地抽动着，没关系，第一次约会不是想象中的那么浪漫也没什么，和艾登学做Raclette是么？好，没事，等自己学会了之后做给那个家伙吃个够！

他默默把手里挑选好的领带放回柜子里，脱下身上的西装，最后还是快速选了套最简单的衬衫配牛仔裤，反正他穿什么都“无法改变我就是如此的魅力四射。”

自信心虽然是每一天都会在吉鲁胸膛里满涨起来的东西，但今天的他在等红灯的时候还是不自觉地对着后视镜反复确认自己的状态万无一失。

真糟糕啊，吉鲁想，自己绝对是变成什么刚刚恋爱的毛头小子了。

02.

九点过一刻，吉鲁驱车来到了阿扎尔家门前。

走过小径，他舔了舔下唇，用拇指按响门铃。

03.

十分钟前，吉鲁就已经按响了阿扎尔家的门铃，没有人来应门。

八分钟前，吉鲁拨通了阿扎尔的手机，提示没有开机。

七分钟前，吉鲁和阿扎尔的邻居，看样子是晨跑归来的阿兹皮利奎塔打了声招呼。

六分钟前，吉鲁从阿兹皮利奎塔嘴里知道阿扎尔休息日有睡懒觉的习惯。

三分钟前，吉鲁开始在花园里寻找有没有可以翻窗进去的可能。

二分种前，吉鲁没能成功破窗而入，顺手摘了篱笆上一朵好看的小花。

一分钟前，阿扎尔家门后传来蹬蹬蹬的下楼梯声。

此时此刻，吉鲁唯一担心的是手里捏着的花阿扎尔会不喜欢。

04.

阿扎尔半梦半醒间听到了门铃声，在它响起来两声后，就立刻在床上挣扎想要起来，但在床垫上翻滚的时候，终究还是被四周的柔软打败，忍不住小眯了一会儿眼睛。

只是眯了眼睛，阿扎尔直起来的上半身却不听话地也很快跟着放松下来，最后导致整个人摇摇晃晃，一头栽进棉花团里，抱着乱糟糟的被单满足地叹息一声，再也没有动作。

直到刚刚阿扎尔才猛然惊醒过来，因为做了没有成功吃到汉堡的梦，他的肚子咕咕叫了一声。他摸摸脑袋，表情突然变得惊恐，转过头看向窗外，想起恍若隔世的门铃声。

天哪，已经中午了么？

阿扎尔对时间的流逝完全不清楚，但睁开眼后总觉得按门铃的人已经等了几个小时。他不知道那个人还在等么，也许已经离开了，可他顾不上那么多，从床上一跃而起，连拖带拽地穿上拖鞋，穿着睡衣从二楼狂奔而下。一路上像阵短暂的风，跑过厨房，跑过客厅，跑到门廊前，跑得气喘吁吁，终于成功摸到冰凉的门把手，他没有犹豫，往下一拉。

咔哒一声，门锁被打开，阿扎尔发现外面的人没有离开，因为现在门被另一股力量推动。他暗道糟糕，马上低头扶腰装作不住地喘气，同时运转空空的大脑想着该怎么向对方致歉。

他的余光看到门外站着的人逐渐从缝隙中露出的身体，突然有个奇怪的念头不受控制地浮现在脑海里——他还从没有这么努力地去替一个人开过门呢。

阿扎尔依旧有点迷迷糊糊，想了一会儿搞不清楚是谁会在休息日这么早就来找自己，也想不清楚到底让对方等了多久。不过因为下楼至开门间这几分钟的着急，倒是睡意全无。他想到，也许可以留对方吃个午饭补偿一下，毕竟让对方等了那么久。

当阿扎尔发现门外那个一直在等自己的家伙非常眼熟时，因为完全没有预料到会是他，阿扎尔甚至下意识地揉了揉眼睛，似乎要让自己看得更清楚一点，的的确确是奥利维尔·吉鲁出现在了自家门口，而不是什么昭示潜意识的奇妙幻觉。

啊，原来是奥利啊，可恶，那么早来打扰我，不知道今天是休息日么，我要去补觉了。

明明已经不困了，阿扎尔还是懒洋洋地异常夸张地打了个大大的哈欠，眼角甚至挤出几滴眼泪，挂在那里亮亮的，被随意地一擦带去。

他歪过头盯着吉鲁，佯装出一脸的不高兴，伸出手指了指自己空无一物的手腕。

“你知道现在几点么？奥利。”

“九点多。”

“我教你做Raclette，很明显是约在晚上啊？”

“你可没有明确说过‘晚上’，艾登，所以我想你是把约会开始的时间交给我定夺了。”

吉鲁笑得无辜又嚣张，他维持着这个笑容，仿佛眼前就是时装杂志的摄像头，每个上扬的角度里总有要发散他浑身魅力的显眼目的，但显然阿扎尔不吃他这一套，他看到对方仍然在朝楼上走去，一个让他进了屋又马上就抛下他准备去继续睡觉的小混蛋。

于是吉鲁伸手，从身后如同拥抱这个夏日一天的阳光一样用力环住阿扎尔，不让穿着睡衣的人再随意走动到二楼怪物的口里去，两人单薄的衣衫不必肌肤相亲也足以迸发出暧昧的温度，他感觉到到阿扎尔身后挺翘的臀部顶上了他某个不妙的部位。

真是要命。

他微微扭过身体，暂时不想唤醒什么，低下头将特地打理过的下颚蹭在小矮子的寸头上，讨好似地将手里捏着的好看的花朵升上去，升到那人的眼前，左右摇晃起来。

吉鲁的呼吸里有法语低沉的玫瑰似的浪漫，如同热浪擦过阿扎尔的头皮，让他整个人都僵硬起来，继而在高个子的怀抱里微微颤抖。

“艾登，送你的花，所以我们的约会从现在开始了。”

阿扎尔还没有被吉鲁的话和身上传来的悸动弄得找不着北，递向自己的花明显是摘自自家花园这种事还是分辨得出来的，他把手从吉鲁的手臂里探出来，接过花，抖着肩笑了笑。

“奥利，你知道这个花的花语是什么嘛？”

吉鲁诚实地摇摇头，他完全不知道那朵小花有什么花语，因为它看起来就是那种不小心落在泥土里偶然生长出来的常见却不知名的种类。吉鲁希望那是好的花语，因为这朵小花真的很好看，否则他也不会在那个瞬间，特地伸出手把它可怜地摘下。

“我知道哦。”

“是什么？”

“奥利维尔·吉鲁以为艾登·阿扎尔发现不了这是他花园里的花还想用这个来安慰他。”

吉鲁立即知道阿扎尔其实也不清楚这朵小花的花语，只是胡乱地拿着个当借口来打趣他，语气狡黠偏偏又大义凛然，好似这朵花的花语真的就是如此，他甚至能想象出阿扎尔会用怎样的眼睛望着他说出这句话。但现在他可不能抓着这一点反驳比利时人，总之，约会送花的环节他算是搞砸了，只好把怀里的阿扎尔抱得更紧了。

“艾登，没有像你说的这么长的花语。”

“奥利，也没有像你一样傻的约会对象了。”

阿扎尔哼了一声，踮起脚，把手努力一提，将那朵好看的小花插在了吉鲁头上。

05.

虽然一开始非常不情愿，说着“奥利你去做饭嘛！”的阿扎尔，还是在吉鲁满脸轻松的提醒他身为主人的责任心后，恍然大悟般一笑，热情主动揽过做午饭的事，并且很快在厨房里鼓捣出简简单单的一顿午餐，放在吉鲁面前的包括煎香肠、煎蛋还有煎培根——他承认把盘子端出去后看到奥利见了鬼一样的表情心中有种满足感。

当然，心里暗爽，可阿扎尔还是“勉为其难”地特别为约会对象增加了一盆蔬菜沙拉。

在吞咽下满足舌尖味蕾还有小肚子的食物后阿扎尔总是偷偷地去瞥奥利维尔·吉鲁，没有别的打算哦，只是某人的侧脸在窗后的阳光下很难忽视，让人愿意就着一杯摇晃的酒饮下。

吃完饭，阿扎尔习惯性地起身，伸手收拾起餐桌的碗碟，毕竟一个人住会让很多事都刻在本能里。当他将碗碟自动地垒在手上的时候才意识到自己又吃亏了，不过还是表情不变地走向厨房，毕竟总不能再把它们甩到吉鲁眼前让他去清理吧。

吉鲁没有起身跟上阿扎尔，而是仿佛被室内荡漾的巨大温柔固定住，就那样坐在他那半边都是太阳照耀的座位上感觉浑身都要燃烧起来。他用一种奇妙到能预见未来一样透彻而又炙热眼神看着阿扎尔在厨房里忙碌的背影。

他情不自禁地想到很多很多的事，想到切尔西，想到阿森纳，想到那片绿草如茵，想到脚下的足球，想到他们因此的初遇，想到以后的日子。

吉鲁就这样沐浴在偏移几度的阳光里，慵懒地撑着下巴，眨着眼睛，将阿扎尔从厨房里出来的画面分解成一帧一帧，恍若时光都为这一刻缓慢起来——眼前的阿扎尔手上沾着清理流理台后的水滴，正皱眉思索要把它擦在哪里，带着可爱的小表情朝自己走来。

是准备擦在我身上吧。

就算提前发现危险了，吉鲁还是坐在位置上，任凭阿扎尔湿漉漉的手突然袭来，胡乱地揉起他的脸，完全不顾及这张脸他早上花了多少时间收拾。嘻嘻哈哈地打闹中他抱上阿扎尔的腰，凑上前去猛地亲了他一口，发现小混蛋立刻像发条停转的玩具一样呆愣在当场，不可置信地碰了碰被亲的嘴角，耳尖都红起来了。

“你干什么这么突然，奥利，这种事我要心理准备的！”

艾登好好啊，好想就这样和他住在一起算了。

06.

“对了，奥利，下午我要去Battersea Dogs and Cats Home.”

“啊？下午难道不是我们的约会时间么？”

“你也一起去不就好了嘛，这也是约会哦。”

07.

“奥利，我来导航，你来开车！”

阿扎尔如同在球场上过人一般将自己的身形左右一个摇晃，从打开的门口和吉鲁之间的缝隙里找到机会，猫一般悄无声息地抢先溜走了，只给没有反应过来仍旧站在原地等他的吉鲁留下一串拖着长音和笑声的请求，以及不知道什么时候被套上指尖的圆圆的车钥匙扣。

08.

吉鲁上车后第一件事就是调整驾驶位的距离，不论是向前伸脚还是向后倾斜，动作都呈现出不必要的近乎于表演的夸张，一举一动都是在告诉某人坐在原先距离的驾驶位上非常不舒服，就像把他困在一座牢笼里。而当驾驶位的距离调整完毕，自由终于来临时，吉鲁浑身舒爽地叹息一声，插上车钥匙转了个圈，引擎发动，缓缓驶离阿扎尔家。

当然，吉鲁不忘在响起来的轰鸣声中尤为刻意地感叹一句。

“啊，艾登，我发现你的脚真的好短啊。”

坐在副驾驶上的阿扎尔翻了个大白眼。

“奥利，虽然腿短，但我现在还是可以踹到你的！。”

09.

“艾登，目的地是领养宠物的地方吧，为什么会突然想到养只宠物呢？”

在等红灯的时候，吉鲁只是随意地找了一个话题发问，毕竟他总不能什么也不做，要知道这流逝的每一分每一秒可都是他的约会时间！！他本以为会从阿扎尔嘴里听到些习以为常同样随意的回答，没想到副驾驶上的小矮子表情变得有些异常。

“说了不可以笑话我，奥利。”

阿扎尔轻轻地呼吸着，向另一边歪过头，垂下眼帘，视线闪烁，目光从左边游弋到右边，最后挑起一边的嘴角，笑了一两声，为了在那一瞬间柔和掉眼中无故出现的迷茫。

吉鲁捕捉到了阿扎尔脸上转瞬即逝且极少露出的表情，他想说些什么，可最后还是选择不做声，他知道小矮子一定不愿意让别人发现他的脆弱，于是耐心地等着对方继续。

“奥利，有时候我一个人呆在家里总会觉得房子里像是少了些什么。我后来琢磨着，可能是平时除了踢球我就没什么事干了才会胡思乱想，养只宠物的话就能够解决这个了。”

一贯的调皮，一贯的无谓，一贯的活泼腔调，但刚刚于眨眼间发生的一幕却仍然停留在吉鲁的眼前，如同过长的余晖效应在作祟，他不明白小矮子为什么不直接说出真正的那一点来，这么模模糊糊地带过是真的当他不会意识到么？既然如此的话——

“艾登，你说你家里那个缺少的东西指的是足够好的家居装潢么？”

“奥利！！你这个混蛋！我很认真地在和你——”

“艾登，这个赛季结束后我搬来和你一起住吧。”

也许是过于激动，也许是过于惊喜，总之，吉鲁说完要和阿扎尔一起住的话后，很快听到小矮子的手肘撞上身侧车门的声音和随之而来的一声可怜兮兮的痛呼。

“艾登，高兴到想起身来个庆祝动作么？”

“滚啊，没有！”

手臂酥酥麻麻如同触电一般的疼痛和使得脸颊发烫的翻涌情绪让阿扎尔立即收回来手来抱在胸前，整个人仿佛要找条缝隙钻进去消失般缩在副驾驶的位置上。他听到吉鲁的笑声在车内像个耀武扬威的幽灵飘来飘去，这太烦人了，他摇下车窗希望幽灵赶快随风飘走。

不过这并没有什么用，笑声依旧，窜进来的风倒是把吉鲁的发型吹得乱七八糟，所以阿扎尔最后还是设法让自己占据了点优势。他伸出一根手指，表情极为认真地强调到。

“奥利，和我住在一起是你主动提出来的，我可没有在期待。”

“是是是，所以艾登，作为奖励，我可以对你家的装修风格动手么？”

因为那是真的很糟糕。

10.

Battersea Dogs and Cats Home不远处的停车场里，阿扎尔在副驾驶上安静地等待吉鲁寻找车位泊车。因为看了吉鲁一路，现在已经没什么好看的，他便百般无赖地转过头看车窗外的风景，忽然，右侧走道上经过的两个人吸引到他的注意力，肢体动作的亲密能够看出他们是情侣或是夫妻，其中一人拎着笼子，另一人微弯身体，不断地伸手去逗笼子里的约克夏。

这两个人是和自己怀着同样的目的来这里的——到巴特西迎接新的家庭成员，阿扎尔不由得想到他和吉鲁，想到这个赛季后他们的关系可以更进一步，想到今天要领养的小家伙。

他的心砰砰地跳动起来，抿起唇，偷偷地看了一眼吉鲁，那个高个子对一颗就要因为未来的幸福而过载的心一无所知，还在埋头熄火引擎。可这样就好，阿扎尔想，不可以让这个家伙从他身上占任何便宜，而脸几乎不受控制地在微微红起来这种事也不能被发现。

“艾登，你已经挑选好领养的——”

吉鲁并没有意识到自己正错过逗弄小混蛋的绝佳机会，正专注于解开安全带，口中问到，但话说一半却被他自己打断，因为他不知道小矮子的偏好，狗或是猫？

停顿的时间反而给了副驾驶上发呆的阿扎尔足够的反应时间，吉鲁和他两个人的身份有点麻烦，他想，只好把吉鲁留在车里啦，不过毕竟是约会，还是需要补偿一下对方的。

于是阿扎尔把手放在吉鲁的大腿，撑着自己倾身凑过去。他的脸颊蹭过对方的脸颊，最后找准目标，将自己的唇贴上，如同鸽子似柔媚的亲吻。

吉鲁愣了愣，阿扎尔给他的吻便结束在眨眼间，还没有为此反应过来，冷水便当头浇下。

“奥利，你乖乖呆在车里好嘛？”

“啊？”

“奥利，要低调，我可不想和你出现在太阳报的花边新闻里。”

“那艾登，你再亲我一下，我就老老实实等你回来。”

“想得美。”

“那等你下车后，我就把车开走咯！”

“随便你。”

11.

说着要把车开走的吉鲁最后还是认命地等在停车场里，等待的时间有点长，尤其在寂静的环境下，一秒仿佛能作一分钟看，但他知道宠物领养的手续比较繁杂，所以也没有抱怨多少，只是低头刷着手机，并且不由自主地在浏览室内装潢效果图。

而有脚步声越来越靠近。

吉鲁终于被车外传来的动静从“全新的阿扎尔家”幻想图中拉回。他转过头，小矮子站在副驾驶一侧，因为臂弯里躺着的那只小白狗正挣扎着伸手拉开车门。小白狗全身的毛卷卷的，让人想起缠结在一起的毛线团。它的头垂在阿扎尔的肘部，两只耳朵耷拉着，此时那双黑色的水润大眼睛一动不动盯着吉鲁。

吉鲁的心脏像是被捏住猛地一紧，这种眼神他发誓他在阿扎尔身上看到过，明亮的可爱的让人忍不住想要拥入怀里的。他鬼使神差地伸手替阿扎尔还有那只小白狗开了门。

“很可爱。”不知道是对突然浮现的眼神还是对看到的一切，吉鲁评价了一句。

阿扎尔把小白狗抱在怀里，低下身子钻进副驾驶上。一手从上到下不知餍足地摸起来，一手拿指尖挑了挑它耷拉的小耳朵，颇为得意地朝吉鲁眨眨眼睛。

“那当然，当初我可是精心挑选了一番！”

“你就带回来一只狗？”

“还有别的东西我放在后备箱了，在你不知道低头刷什么的时候。”

“所以，等我们回去后约会可以正式开始了么？”

“奥利，一直都是约会啊！接下来我得在家里找个地方安顿它，让它感受新家的温暖。”

“艾登，你有注意到我也很需要温暖嘛？”

“你现在又不是新的家庭成员，赛季后再说吧！”

“艾登，今晚，我立马入住！”

12.

后来，因为没有感受到温暖而在回家路上不停发牢骚的吉鲁，获得了来自阿扎尔补偿性的安慰——小白狗的命名权，附赠无数次白眼。

“Eliot.”吉鲁想了一会儿，替小白狗取了个充满宗教意味的名字。

“哦，奥利，我还以为你会在名字上面动——”阿扎尔感到惊讶。

“Eliot Giroud.”吉鲁继续。

“不可以！它叫Eliot Hazard！”阿扎尔气呼呼地抱紧Eliot，Eliot无辜地吐着舌头喘气。

13.

最后吉鲁还是在阿扎尔叽叽喳喳又抱怨又撒娇的攻势中率先败下阵来。

“好吧，好吧，艾登，听你的，就叫它Eliot Hazard了。”

总是如此。

14.

晚饭在路上解决了。

因为阿扎尔捏着吉鲁的手臂央求着说要让Eliot吃一顿好的。

“Eliot以后只能吃狗粮了，在那之前，它一定得吃一次汉堡！”

吉鲁也不知道到底是Eliot想吃汉堡还是某个家伙又嘴馋了，可他还是驶向了汉堡王的得来速车道里。阿扎尔在他身边笑得很开心，还用Eliot的小爪子扒着他的手臂玩。

“Eliot，要谢谢奥利哦，”吉鲁听到阿扎尔对Eliot说，“因为这次是他请客。”

艾登·阿扎尔就是个小混蛋！

吉鲁看着阿扎尔满足地舔着嘴角的沙拉酱，而Eliot满足地舔着阿扎尔的手指时，突然意识到所谓的Raclette教学今夜不会开始了，小混蛋吃饱了后肯定懒得再动了。

今天的约会真的太糟糕了，一切一切都和吉鲁的想象背道而驰。

吉鲁准备在今天过后把第一次约会的失败经历从脑海里删掉。

15.

当吉鲁驱车把阿扎尔和Eliot送回家后，天已经渐渐暗下来，阿扎尔没有立即打开自己一侧的车门，而是坐在副驾驶上，蹭着Eliot毛茸茸的头，小声问了一句。

“奥利，你说今天晚上留下来的话，还算数么？”

16.

因为某人被打扰睡眠而鼓捣出的一天的恶作剧已经结束了。

一边说着“这都是约会哦。”一边观察着吉鲁吃瘪而开心的小混蛋心里很明白。

奥利维尔·吉鲁希望今天有什么特殊的回忆。

所以约会还可以在星星升起来的时间里继续。

但要记住，九点钟来敲门是不会被睡懒觉的人原谅的。

除非他很喜欢你。

#End


End file.
